


Джесси

by hitama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Путешествия во времени... Казалось бы, годом раньше или позже - мелочь, если счет идет на столетия.Эобард Тоун отправился в прошлое, чтобы убить Барри Аллена. Он прибыл на год позже.И это изменило ВСЕ.





	

Один брошенный на Харрисона Уэллса взгляд — и Эобард испытал то неприятное чувство в желудке, когда понимаешь, что второй съеденный перед вечерней пробежкой бургер был лишним.

Это был не тот Уэллс!

— Пожалуйста… мы попали в аварию… моя семья… — окровавленный Уэллс лепетал, ползая у его ног.

Эобард скрипнул зубами и перестал слушать.

О, он хорошо помнил СВОЕГО Харрисона Уэллса. Пускай тот не назвал имени, лицо человека, навсегда изменившего земную науку, было не трудно отыскать в памяти Гидеона.

Харрисон Уэллс. Злодей и гений. Отец Ускорителя, подарившего скорость Флэшу. Вернувшись в свое время после незапланированной встречи с командой Алого Бегуна, он потратил пару часов, читая революционные (даже по меркам его времени) статьи Уэллса, мысленно накладывая поверх текста надменно сжатые губы, похожие на осколки арктического льда глаза.  
Такой человек почти заслуживал уважения. Уважение, разумеется, не остановило бы его от убийства Уэллса, но он собирался все сделать иначе. Он даже заготовил небольшую речь, в которой собирался уверить будущую жертву в намерении продолжить начатое гением дело. Вместо этого…

— …моя жена ранена… я не могу ее вытащить… — Харрисон Уэллс подслеповато моргал, пытаясь рассмотреть нависающую над ним фигуру.

Эобард вздохнул и вытащил прототип.

Единственный положительный момент — экспериментальная машина по переносу памяти и ДНК сработала безупречно.  
Хотя агония объекта продлилась дольше ожидаемого. И… Эобард покачнулся и осел рядом с трупом.  
— Черт, — пробормотал он голосом Уэллса.  
Даже голос этого Уэллса звучал неправильно. Память ученого хлынула в него как вода из лопнувшей бутылки.  
Какая-то сентиментальная ерунда, финальные мысли о женщине по имени Тесс, страх смерти.

— Скучно, — громко произнес «Харрисон Уэллс» и приказал себе забыть.

Потом, когда это будет нужно, он, разумеется, вспомнит необходимые для имитации Уэллса детали. Но сейчас у него просто нет времени.  
Эобард склонился над трупом и ухватил за ноги. Сожаление об утраченной скорости еще никогда не посещало его с такой силой.  
Хорошо, что он подготовился, вырыв в овраге неподалеку могилу. Осталось только оттащить тело и забросать заранее подготовленными ветками место. Позже он сможет вернуться и закончить начатое, но пока сойдет и так.  
На обратном пути к машине он подобрал оброненные Уэллсом очки и водрузил их на нос. Из кармана мертвой женщины достал телефон. Минут пять ушло на то, чтобы разобраться в архаичной технике (здесь даже 3D визуализации нет!), кашлянул, и приготовился изображать жертву аварии.  
Его намерение оборвал звук. Писк. Секунд пять он тупо стоял, пытаясь сообразить, откуда здесь взялся котенок.  
Кошка, вымершее в его времени животное. Одомашненное. Было необычайно популярно в так называемых «социальных сетях» начала 21 века. Он видел ролики на Ютубе.  
Эобард положил телефон в карман и осторожно приблизился к машине. Заглянул в засыпанное дорожной пылью заднее окно.

И выругался.

У Харрисона Уэллса не было кошки. У него был ребенок.

Замешательство. Воспоминания.

«Я беременна». «Поздравляю, у вас девочка». «Джесси». «Я люблю тебя». «Она такая красивая». «У нее твои глаза». «Я люблю тебя». «Люблю тебя». «Люблю». Люблю. Люблю.

— Прекрати!

Эобард замотал головой, отгоняя голос, ЕГО СОБСТВЕННЫЙ ГОЛОС, повторяющий глупые, лишенные смысла фразы. Чувство потери и страх за любимых атаковали нервную систему с новой силой и он неожиданно разрыдался, впервые с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть.  
— Надо было сначала испытать аппарат на ком-нибудь, — он смахнул влагу, стянул с себя пиджак, обернул вокруг руки и ударил в стекло.  
Ребенок замолчал и у него зародилась надежда, что проклятое отродье умерло. Ужас и боль тотчас же сжали горло. Он протиснулся в салон и был немедленно оглушен плачем. Даже дети в этом диком веке вели себя неправильно. В его времени младенцы не вопили так, словно пытались разрушить барабанные перепонки окружающих. Наверное.  
— Джесси.  
Он повторил нашептанное памятью имя, пробуя на вкус. Вынул из машины. Было бы так легко чуть сдавить крохотное тельце. Младенец погиб в аварии вместе с матерью, что может быть проще?  
Снова этот ужас и потоки воспоминаний. Покойный Уэллс словно мстил ему за свою смерть, поселившись где-то в районе между горлом и желудком.  
Ребенок плакал и плакал. И он, Эобард Тоун, суперзлодей и проклятие жизни Барри Аллена, плакал вместе с ней, сидя на грязной земле рядом с покореженной машиной, оплакивая убитую им Тесс Морган.

В таком виде его застали полиция и скорая помощь.

* * *

Рука коснулась его плеча.  
— Соболезную вашей потере, — сказал врач. — Мне жаль.  
Доктор был молод и смотрел так, словно ему действительно было жаль.  
Из машины скорой раздался плач ребенка и Эобард встрепенулся.  
— Джесси…  
— Она в порядке, — быстро сказал врач. — Мы отвезем вас в больницу, но, насколько могу судить по беглому осмотру, ваша дочь не пострадала.

Дочь…

Эобард поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо врача через трещины очков. Его дочь. Дочь Харрисона Уэллса. Что за глупая мысль. У него никогда не было детей. Он их с детства терпеть не мог. Дети. Шумные, маленькие, бессмысленные. Он никогда не хотел детей, но Тесс мечтала о ребенке и он согласился с ней. Глупая затея. Какой из него отец? Его наука, его лаборатория, его жизнь. В ней не было места для ребенка.  
А потом появилась Джесси. Один взгляд на нее — и все, чего он хотел в жизни с той секунды — чтобы она любила его. И смерти Флэша, разумеется.

Харрисон Уэллс с отвращением сорвал с глаз разбитые очки, сунул в карман. Встал, оттолкнув руку врача.  
— Вот твой папа, детка, не надо плакать, — женщина с темными кругами под глазами встретила его в машине.  
Ребенок заплакал громче, в ее криках ему почудилось обвинение.  
— Ну же, — сказала женщина. — Возьмите ее.  
И вложила девочку в руки убийцы.  
Эобард и девочка уставились друг на друга.  
— Па, — сказала Джесси.

В пустоте между желудком и горлом у него что-то сжалось. Снова воспоминания. Тесс, повторяющая «мама, Джесси, мама» над детской кроваткой. Взгляд голубых глаз из вороха кружев и молчание. «Иногда дети начинают говорить позже. Это нормально».

— Па? — явно вопрос.  
Он наклонил голову. Она протянула ручку, крохотные розовые пальчики коснулись украденного лица.  
Она не разговаривала до этого дня, вспомнил он. Ее первое слово. Она заговорила и назвала его. Эйфория затопила его целиком. ЭТО чувствуют родители? Его дочь. Его Джесси.  
— Поехали, — крикнул врач.  
— Да, — твердо сказал Харрисон Уэллс и попытался улыбнуться. — Папа здесь, Джесси. Ничего не бойся. Я буду защищать тебя. Теперь это моя работа.

Машина тронулась с места.


End file.
